Une seconde
by Zexan Okaru
Summary: Une seconde, c'est le temps qu'il a mis pour l'aimer. Pairing à découvrir en lisant. (histoire non canon)


**Une seconde.**

Il suffit parfois d'une seconde pour tomber amoureux. Une seconde pour changer le cours de son existence, et ce fut son cas.

L'amour était plus fort que la drogue. Une fois qu'on en avait goûté ne serait ce qu'une petite dose, qu'on devenait accro. Impossible de s'en lasser, toujours à en redemander. Ce fut son cas.

Ce sentiment était puissant mais si dangereux. Il suffisait d'un refus pour détruire notre cœur. Si on en possédait un. Mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque à l'instant même où son regard se posa sur lui.

Il était nouveau parmi son organisation. Un peu frêle, un air fragile, mais semblait si fort et si motivé à faire ses preuves.

Cette seconde même où il venait d'entrer, cette toute petite seconde devint subitement si longue. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, il a pu contempler tout ses traits. Ses yeux bleus dégageait un "je-ne-sais-quoi" qui aurait fait bondir son cœur, s'il en avait un.

Il avait un regard assez froid et méprisant vis à vis des autres. Au fond de lui, il avait peur de lui parler. Il lui fallait lui dire bonjour. Deux syllabes, une seconde. C'était tout, rien de bien méchant. Trois syllabes et deux secondes pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Trop long pour avoir une réponse.

Sa poitrine lui faisait souffrir comme le souvenir douloureux d'un cœur ayant habité jadis ici. Mais cette sensation était aussi douloureuse qu'agréable.

La lueur blanche de la salle faisait ressortir des reflets argentés des cheveux blonds du garçon qu'il aimait déjà. En bataille, un semblant d'oubli de les coiffer, cette coupe le rendait plutôt adorable. En quelques sortes, il était parfait. Il ne pourrait réellement en juger que lorsqu'il lui aura parlé. Une seconde. Oui au moins une seconde.

La première impression était toujours celle qu'on retenait à vie. Il fallait qu'il lui en fasse une bonne, une qu'il oublierait jamais, une qui le rendra aussi amoureux que lui l'était déjà.

Il regarda son reflet dans une vitre. Sa crinière de feu était fidèle à lui et ses yeux verts semblaient briller légèrement. Dieu qu'il avait peur de cette seconde. Il passait un peu nerveusement dans sa tignasse sa main, comme s'il se posait mille et une questions. Que devait il faire ?

C'était à ce moment précis que le vieux présenta le nouveau. Roxas. C'était un prénom merveilleux. Roxas, deux syllabes et une seconde pour le dire.

Le blond ouvrit enfin la bouche, comme pour saluer l'assemblée mais finit par se retenir. L'homme aux yeux émeraudes aurait aimé entendre sa voix. Elle devait être belle, elle aussi.

Et en une seconde, tout se passa vite. Les missions venaient de reprendre, les duos devaient se former et en une seconde il se retrouva avec lui. C'était là qu'il fallait lui dire bonjour. Lui parler. L impressionner. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait trop peur.

Roxas le regardait d'un air intrigué mais ne disait rien. Juste son regard posé sur l'autre. Et finalement, ce qui devait être fait fut fait.

\- Salut, balbutia t il.

\- 'lu, répondit Roxas.

Une syllabe et une demie seconde pour lui répondre. Si peu mais si suffisant pour avoir entendu sa parfaite voix.

\- Je euh ...

Son tic nerveux réapparut subitement. Le blond regardait l'homme, un peu curieux et décrocha finalement un sourire.

\- Je vais pas te manger hein ! Lança t il, amusé.

Le roux se sentait un peu gêné. N'ayant pas de véritable répartie, il ne sut répondre.

\- Roxas, c'est mon prénom ... Enchérit l'autre.

Il le savait, le vieux l'avait présenté. Mais c'était sûrement une manière polie et indirecte de lui demander également son prénom. Il le fit donc.

\- Axel, souffla t il, Deux syllabes et une seconde pour le dire ...

Un air d'étonnement traversa le blond.

\- C'est vrai ça, conclut-il. Le mien c'est pareil !

Axel sourit à son tour. Oui, il aimait déjà le nouveau, et ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre. Jamais.

\- On y va ? Demanda enfin le blond après cette seconde de silence.

\- Oui, répondit Axel. Oui on y va.

Et ils partirent, ensemble, tous les deux.

Il fallait une seconde pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Une seconde pour le voir. Une seconde pour tomber amoureux. Et ce fut son cas.

* * *

**Je sais que cette fiction peut être déroutante aux premiers abords, avec ce Roxas dominant plus la situation face à un Axel complètement appeuré de lui parler ... c'est volontaire de ma part, qu'on ressent justement ceci, car dans la plus part des fictions que j'ai lu, justement, c'est Ax qui mène la danse, et j'avais envie ... je sais pas, changer ? C'est l'inspiration qui m'a donné ça ... sûrement ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu, XoXo.**


End file.
